Marcus Erskine (Agent A)
Summary Agent A is the main antagonist and opponent of Yamada Tadayoshi, and is a former operative of Project X, who ran from the system for his own corrupt ends. In many ways, he would stand as a symbol against the supersoldier experiments, and as proof of just how wrong a direction they could go. Backstory Marcus Erskine was born and raised in Ohio, but his family moved to a small town in Northern Maine when he was ten. He excelled in school, skipping a few grades, taking many extracurricular classes, and graduating valedictorian. He earned many scholarships, and pursued a career in engineering. In his spare time, he chose to study auto mechanics and computer technology, having a particular fondness for the latter subject. His extreme performance gained him the attention of Project X, who had started the supersoldier project not too long before, and were looking for candidates. He agreed to their offer, and at the age of 19, became one of the first amplificatae in Project X. After the experiments, his mental abilities grew even more. Officials recorded various psychic phenomena from Marcus, but also observed psychological changes. Throughout his training, Marcus would keep to himself, but would prove to be what at first appeared to be the perfect soldier. He was calculated, precise, and logical. Over time, he seemed to enjoy his missions, especially ones in which he fought physically. Marcus would gradually rise through the ranks of Project X, becoming their top field agent. Despite passing all of his psychological exams, it was clear that he lacked empathy, and the scientists thought that it could have been a side effect of the procedures. Marcus recognized the threat to his power if the scientists were to try to reverse his powers, and hired a hitman to kill several Project X scientists, while he disposed of all records of them. He knew that with modern technology, there would be a high chance the trail would lead to him, so he devised a grand scheme to start from a blank slate, and gain power from the societal underground. He made several connections with criminal groups, using the pseudonym of "J. Kavka," in order to assure the deaths of those who were too close to him. His newfound underground network killed those who were too close to him (including all of his relatives, his former girlfriend, and her relatives) and wiped his and their files and records, closing as many loose ends as possible. When Marcus ran from Project X, five agents were put on mission to track him and bring him in. However, he was able to kill all but two-Daniel Petit and Marguerite Diorè, before escaping. However, as they were not briefed on his real name-simply a codename of "Agent A," they were not able to give more than the codename they used (while Petit, Diorè, and the other three agents were tracking him, Agent A's network struck, and killed those who knew him personally or knew of his true identity, including those who issued the order to track him down; the recording devices in Petit's AR scanners were shut down by Agent A, hacked from a stolen smartphone). Agent A continued to gain power in the background of society, and worked to destroy Project X and other amplificata, as he deemed them a threat to his power. However, throughout the story of Red Alert, Tokyo!, he was eventually foiled in his attempt to destroy the world's major economic hubs, and was killed by Tadayoshi in the abandoned apartment complex in which he was hiding. Appearance 6 ft 3 inches, 180 pounds. Bright amber eyes that turn red when he's using his mind-reading powers. Normally wears a white suit and hat, with a blue tie and a black trench coat. Wears glasses and brown contacts as part of a disguise. When prepared for combat, Agent A wears his old Project X uniform, which he has dyed black in order to blend in with the cover of night. He wears calf-height steel toe boots and steel-plated shin guards, which his pants over them, concealing them. He also wears a ballistic vest, rated for level III protection, and a black trench coat, which conceals his old uniform and equipment. Personality Before Project X Marcus was a sociable person online, but not as much in person. He would make friends of his coworkers and fellow students, but most of hi interactions would be online. He was eager to make the world a better place through his contributions, and regularly helped others when he could. After Project X Agent A is a cold, calculated, power-hungry killer that will do anything to see his rise to higher power. He is a sociopath, having lost his morality and conscience from the changes in the wiring of his brain. He thinks his plans through, but will often do the killing of the Project X amplificata and special agents himself for the adrenaline rush. He is extremely manipulative, and has perfected the art of manipulation-One example of this is his explanation for why he want power. Whenever someone asks, he states that he wants to transform the world into a meritocracy, where people can all have a chance to move up in life based on how hard they work and how good they are at their trade; However, to him, it's just a way to get people to sympathize with him (or rather, his pseudonyms). Agent A realizes that a true meritocracy couldn't have regulations, and that would lead to a few people eventually taking all power and using the power to put others down; the failure of a true meritocracy would be inevitable. He instead doesn't want power for what he could do with it; Agent A wants power for the rush that he gets when obtaining more power and being in control. Powers and Statistics Tier: At least 9-B, at most 9-A Name: Marcus Erskine, Agent A, J. Kavka (pseudonym; along with countless others) Gender: Male Age: 25 Origin: Red Alert, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Homo sapiens amplificata (superhuman) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level+ (normally; Comparable to Tadayoshi; was able to kick a car hard enough to send it skidding into and partially through a wall); at most Room Level (Can punch through and knock down thick concrete walls reinforced with steel plating and rebar with relative ease; Regularly matches or even overpowers other amplificatae blow-for-blow) Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed by foot (Can outrun Tadayoshi on foot); Subsonic+ to Supersonic 'Attack & Combat Speed (Is fast enough to kill a multiple ''amplificatae simultaneously; Matched Tadayoshi in combat); '''Sub-Relativistic+ Reaction Speed via mind-reading (Aim-dodged Marguerite's laser with no visual warning; far superior to any other amplificata) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can tow Class 25; Comparable to Tadayoshi, who was able to lift a car over his head, and can tow a bus) Striking Strength: Class MJ (Comparable and even slightly superior to Tadayoshi) Durability: Superhuman+ durability against laceration, bullets, and impalement; Building Level durability against blunt force trauma with high resistance to g-forces; augmented by healing factor (regularly tanks blows from most amplificatae he fights; comparable to Tadayoshi) Stamina: Extremely High: Comparable to Tadayoshi; Due to healing powers, Agent A is almost incapable of fatigue; has stayed up for weeks on end with little outward fatigue by means of body control; Can increase production of hormones such as epinephrine at will, and can cut production of melatonin in his body. Range: Melee with most weapons; several meters when using his sidearm Standard Equipment: '1 collapsible sword (similar to Tadayoshi's), GPS tracking device, SIG Sauer P226 handgun (chambered in .40 S&W) with 3 extra magazines (all magazines are 13-round), a smartphone (stolen), and a prototype AR scanner device (with night vision, thermographic vision, and a heads-up display) 'Intelligence: Extremely High (I.Q. of 215); Extensive knowledge of engineering, mechanics, mathematics, chemistry, strategy, trap-laying, psychology, demolition and construction, economics and business, history, and the operations of almost any vehicle on Earth; Very good strategist, with immense knowledge of taking out opponents when outnumbered; Skilled at recognizing weak points and an opponent's fighting style, and adjusting to it; Extremely competent at taking down other amplificatae, with equipment and extra training specifically to track and kill supersoldiers within his Verse, most of whom have healing factors; expert trap-layer; Weapons and Explosives expert (memorized the entire Anarchist's Cookbook when he was 15, and has memorized several of Project X's files on weaponry); Considerable medical knowledge Weaknesses: -Agent A isn't as skilled at close quarters combat as other Project X agents, due to only having studied a few techniques, and thus is sometimes over reliant on his psychic powers -His electrokinesis is limited, in that he can not control the electricity in another biological being's body, and can not create electricity; Agent A can only control already existing electricity from a non-biological source -Psychologically, he is a sociopath. Due to a lack in empathy, Agent A often tries to make up for it by indulging in risky behavior, and may engage in dangerous behavior-even something that may outright kill him-simply for the brief thrill; As well due to his lack of empathy, most emotions seem very distant to him, and Agent A lives in a constant form of distant depression-It should be noted that Agent A is mentally ill as a result of the procedures Project X has done on him -Invulnerability does not stop bladed weapons from cutting him, or bullets and arrows from piercing him -Regenerative abilities are slightly slowed when unconscious -There is a very small chance that when regeneration, an object may not be able to be pushed out during the healing process, leading to complications (further, large objects can not be pushed out by the body during healing) -Agent A can't use his full amount of strength/speed for long duration -His body's energy consumption is high, due to the energy it takes to move faster and to heal -If blood/oxygen flow is cut off from the brain, his healing factor will stop working -As his psychic powers are actually reliant on reading electrical signals in a person's mind and body, if there is too much electrical or magnetic interference from outside sources, Agent A will be unable to accurately predict an opponents moves with his powers; For example, if the floor beneath him were electrically charged, or the room was filled with magnets, it would interfere with his extra senses, thus taking away his ability to accurately read the electrical impulses in an opponent's mind or body Powers and Abilities: Superhuman speed, strength, durability, agility, and reflexes; Invulnerability (to blunt force trauma); Resistance to g-forces; Resistance to most toxins, including radiation; Resistance to biological attack, Resistance to electricity and burns; Low-Mid to Mid Level Regeneration (If decapitated, he can not regenerate on his own, but if his brain is introduced to oxygen and enough energy and matter, such as in a laboratory, he may regenerate); Extreme Pain Tolerance; Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (as far as 520°F (without gear) or -10°F (with normal clothes, no coat) for a short amount of time, provided very low humidity); Immunity to Soul-based attacks/manipulation; Energy Resistance; Extreme Stamina; Hacking (can hack any electronic device through his smartphone; can control his equipment and other electronics mentally through the use of electromagnetism generated from his body's electrical signals); Body Control (Basic); Electrokinesis; Telepathy (can read minds through detecting and translating another's electrical signals in their brain); Extra senses (can detect electric and magnetic fields, and detect other people, animals, machines, and electronics through the electric currents and signals in them); Eidetic Memory; With gear, he gains Thermographic and Night Vision, and Enhanced Awareness (AR scanners) Notable Attacks and Techniques Agent A is known for his ability to read the minds of his opponents and detect them, even if they aren't visible to the naked eye, and using that ability to stay several steps ahead of his opponents. Additional Statistics Date of Birth: 10th of January, 1991 Birthplace: Ohio, United States of America Residency: Unknown Weight: 180 Pounds (81.6 kg) Height: 6'3" (191 cm) Political Affiliation: None; Capitalist Meritocracy (claims) Religion: None (Atheist) Eye Color: Amber (crimson when using extrasensory skills) Hair Color: Black Status: Alive, in good health Affiliation: Himself Project X Uniform Information The Project X Uniform consists of a specially made set of police uniform shirts and EMT slacks. The material is fire retardant and resistant, spark resistant, blade resistant (both cutting and stabbing), and is made from a self-repairing fabric. Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Original Characters Category:Kytygys15's Pages Category:Tier 9